Zippers Should Be Undone Slowly
by grettama
Summary: Suatu hari Shion datang menghampiri Nezumi dan berkata, "Aku ingin melakukan seks denganmu, Nezumi." Apa reaksi Nezumi terhadap pernyataan itu? Yaoi content. A really short one-shot.


**/Zippers Should Be Undone Slowly/**

"Aku ingin melakukan seks denganmu, Nezumi."

Nezumi yang sedang duduk di sofa dan membaca _Wuthering Heights_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat sebelah alisnya atas pernyataan mendadak yang dilontarkan Shion padanya. Fokusnya langsung teralih dari buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan lekat Shion yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, walaupun ia tentu saja tidak membalas tatapan itu.

Nezumi segera berusaha mengembalikan perhatiannya ke bukunya, dan menanggapi dengan nada senetral mungkin, "Kau ini memang punya masalah dengan bahasamu," seraya membalik halaman bukunya. Fokus.

"Tapi aku memang ingin melakukannya denganmu," Shion bersikeras.

Nezumi menutup bukunya. Percuma, ia tak bisa lagi menatap deretan aksara di pangkuannya dengan cara yang sama dengan sebelum Shion melontarkan hal aneh kepadanya. Ia meletakkan buku itu di meja, "Setidaknya rayu aku dengan cara yang lebih seksi, Bodoh," balas Nezumi.

Shion menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, memandang Nezumi dengan tatapan penuh tanya kali ini, membuat pemuda berambut raven itu menghela napas singkat dan kembali berkata, "Tak perlu dengan kata-kata. Dengan kemampuan berbahasamu, aku ragu kau bisa melontarkan rayuan yang sanggup memancingku."

Nezumi meregangkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkannya jatuh di punggung sofa. Ia mengerling Shion dari sudut matanya.

Shion tahu apa yang Nezumi maksud. Perlahan, pemuda albino itu beringsut mendekat ke arah partnernya. Ia mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Nezumi. Sehati-hati mungkin, Shion mengurai rambut Nezumi dan kemudian mengecup bibir Nezumi dengan lembut.

"Aku bukan porselen, Shion," bisik Nezumi sarkastis, jelas mengejek cara Shion yang memperlakukannya dengan terlalu berhati-hati.

Shion tidak membalas sindiran Nezumi. Ia justru menjilat bibir Nezumi dengan cara yang sangat sensual, yang bahkan membuat Nezumi merasa sedikit terkesan. Hal itu membuat Nezumi dengan sukarela membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Shion bergerilya masuk, menelusuri tiap rongga mulutnya, menyatukan napas. Nezumi tidak banyak merespon, ia masih ingin melihat sejauh apa Shion sanggup membangkitkan minatnya.

Shion akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu, beralih ke leher jenjang Nezumi. Pertama, Shion menelusuri rahang Nezumi dengan bibirnya lebih dulu, Nezumi bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut yang begitu seduktif itu dengan sempurna, dan kemudian Shion menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Nezumi, menghisapnya dalam-dalam, membuat Nezumi memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Shion terus mengeksplor leher dan dadanya, menghisap dan memagut dengan begitu lembut. Begitu adiktif.

Pinggul Shion menambah semua sensasi memabukkan itu. Selagi melakukan kegiatannya di bagian atas tubuh Nezumi, pinggul Shion terus bergerak maju dan mundur secara perlahan. Tidak terburu-buru, tapi justru membuat gairah Nezumi membuncah. Nezumi bisa merasakan organ Shion dengan begitu jelas bergesekan dengan miliknya, seakan menggodanya.

Jemari Shion tertambat di rambut Nezumi, memainkan rambut raven itu seperti anak kecil, tapi justru hal itu yang nyaris membuat Nezumi takluk. Pagutan-pagutan di dada dan lehernya makin memanas, Nezumi bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Shion yang begitu cepat, membuat jantungnya sendiri memompa darah lebih kuat.

Nezumi harus mengakui kalau Shion sangat lihai dalam hal merayunya begini. Shion tahu spot-spot mana saja di tubuhnya yang bisa membuatnya menikmati sentuhan Shion. Nezumi bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan kedua tangannya sudah mendarat di pinggul Shion, merasakan cara Shion menggeseknya dan menikmatinya. Tapi tentu saja seorang Nezumi takkan mengakui itu secara terang-terangan pada Shion.

"Hentikan," ujar Nezumi kalem, membuat Shion mendongak menatapnya. Shion sudah berhasil mengekspos abdomen Nezumi, meninggalkan tanda merah dimana-mana, dan Nezumi yakin berikutnya ia akan langsung mengerjakan bagian bawah.

"Teknikmu payah," ucap Nezumi lagi, menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke balik _sweater_ Shion, menelusuri punggungnya dari bawah, membuat Shion makin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Nezumi. Ia ingin lebih.

"Mulai dari sini, biar aku yang ambil alih," Nezumi membisikkan kata-kata itu seraya memagut bibir Shion, dan dalam hitungan detik, pemuda albino itu langsung menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada Nezumi. Nezumi mengakhiri ciumannya dan menyeringai, mengangkat Shion dengan mudah dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur, "Kau harus banyak belajar, Shion."

**/end/**

Apa-apaan saya ini, pagi-pagi sudah bikin fanfic macam ini. Yah, salahkan cara Kaji Yuuki mengerang dan mendesah yang begitu seduktif. Sebenarnya salah saya sendiri kenapa sebelum tidur malah mendengarkan BLCD semacam itu. Hahaha. Akhirnya kebawa mimpi deh. Fanfic ini muncul ketika saya sedang sms-an dengan **Aqua Freeze** pagi-pagi. Terinspirasi dari manga/BLCD **Yume Musubi Koi Musubi** dan fanfic di fandom No. 6 english yang berjudul **Akame**. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfic ini, terutama judul yang tidak nyambung dengan ceritanya. Sebenarnya judul itu adalah judul **Gintama** eps 148 :p Review akan mencerahkan hari saya ^^

**Disclaimer: Atsuko Asano**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
